


Not so much

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Implied Gabriel/Sam), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple thousand years ago, Gabriel would have been estatic to have Lucifer return his feelings. Now? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so much

**Author's Note:**

> [[So, in other for this to make sense, you guys should probably know that it's loosely based on a scenerio from an RP, where both Gabriel and Lucifer had been hit by spells; Gabriel's rekindling his former feelings for Lucifer, and Lucifer's caused him to be in love with Gabriel for 24 hours.]]

” _Come on, Gabriel~_ ” The devil practically purred the words into the youngest archangels ear, his cold body pressing close against the others much warmer one as he continued, “we both know you  _want_  to.” The corners of his lips curled upward into a smirk as he pulled back, just enough to look at his brothers face.

“No.” Came the reply.

It was hushed. Uncertain. The morningstar was positive he even heard the slightest quiver in his brothers voice. But it was still a rejection all the same. Lucifer had been so sure that Gabriel would have given in by now. “No?” He questioned, inclining his head slightly to one side and giving the younger angel a genuinely inquisitive look, “Why not?”

“You know why.” There it was again. That little quiver of uncertainty.

“Because of the human?” The devil asked, the corners of his lips turning downward into a frown.

“Yes, Lucifer, because of  _Sam_ ” Gabriel made a point to put emphasis on the name, which only made the elder archangel frown more. 

“ _Please_?” he tried to coax, pressing up against the smaller male again and causing his breath to hitch for a moment.

“No. I  _love_  Sam. I’m not going to do this to him. So stop. Just, please,  _stop_.” He  practically pleaded.

The elder angel simply persisted, sensing that the others resolve was finally wearing thin. “You loved  _me_  once too, Gabriel…” He angled his head slightly so that his forehead came to rest against the others, piercing blue eyes boring into honey colored ones as he went on, “You love me right now.”

“Sam loves me back”  _And there it was_ , the devil though to himself, the reason behind all of his brothers refusals.

“So do I.” Lucifer leaned forward until their lips just barely brushed together. “Isn’t that exactly what you’ve always wanted? For me to love you? You’ve finally gotten your wish, little brother. Why aren’t you taking advantage of it?” 

Gabriel’s eyes slid shut for a moment and he drew in a slow, shaky breath, hands raising slowly to rest gingerly on the devil’s chest, and the morningstar didn’t even try to stop the jubilant smile that crept across his features. He was certain that he’d won now, certain that the youngest archangel had _finally_  been broken down and was giving in to him. He realized quickly however, as he was forcibly shoved away, that he was  _wrong_.

“Sam  _really_  loves me. You don’t.” There was an almost pained look on the smaller mans face as he continued, “Not really. Not the way I  _used_  to want you to.” He took a moment to draw in another shaky breath before meeting his brothers eyes, “But i’m okay with that. Because I’ve got someone who really does now, and i’m  _not_  going to screw it all up.” 

Lucifer simply stared at him for a moment, head tilted slightly and brows knit together in a mixture of disappointment and bewilderment. Then, in one swift motion he lunged forward, shifting his weight and using it to pin the other in place as he leaned down and stole a kiss, earning a muffled whimper from the smaller man.

Gabriel however, for all he was worth,  _refused_  to give in, and instead gave his brother a desperate, pleading look.

“Your loss…” The devil murmured against his lips after a while, before he finally drew back and rose to his feet, giving one final look at the younger angel. “If you change your mind, you know where to find me.” And with that he was gone.

Leaving behind a  _very_  emotionally exhausted and conflicted Gabriel, who sighed heavily, and allowed himself to sink back against the sofa. A couple of millennia ago, he would’ve thought this was great.

Now?

_Not so much_.


End file.
